The story of Eva and her Zombie baby
by Crazy2010
Summary: Eva is the pregnant wife of a scientist who works for the Umbrella Corporation but when she gives birth to her son she finds out her husband has been experimenting on her leaving her with a deformed zombie-like mutated baby. takes place durin City outbrek


**Title: The story of Eva and her zombie baby**

**Description: Eva is the pregnant wife of a scientist who works for The Umbrella Corporation but when she gives birth to her son she finds out her loving husband has been experimenting on her causing her son to become a deformed mutated zombie like baby how will she cope. **

**Read and review, hope you enjoy**

**Chapter 1:**

Pregnant and tired Eva sat in her living room waiting patiently for her husband John to return from work. Eva was so proud of her husband since he got a job at the most influential company in Raccoon City. John had been working for The Umbrella Corporation for 6 months and had already become one of the companies leading scientist, what he worked on Eva didn't have a clue but she didn't care as long as he was bringing home a six figure salary.

Eva slowly drifted of to sleep until she jumped with fright as a stranger burst threw the doors of her living room. Blood poured from the strangers torn and rotting face as he stumbled toward the petrified Eva, his clothes were ripped and tattered and hung off his skinny bony body. "Help" screamed Eva as a tear strolled down her cheek when the Stranger viciously grabbed her wrist. Bloody slobber dripped from the Strangers mouth as he opened his mouth wide to bite into Eva's skin until his head suddenly splattered across the room resembling a squashed water melon. When the Strangers body fell limp onto the floor it revealed standing behind him was Eva's saviour her Husband John who was holding a revolver.

"John, Oh thank god" Eva said happily as she thankfully kissed him until he shoved her away and ordered her "Go and pack your stuff quick" then hurried into his private office but Eva quickly followed begging for answers which he couldn't he mysteriously said he couldn't answer.

Eva rushed to her bedroom where she packed her suitcase then stumbled down the stairs "come on I'm ready" softly said Eva before she was joined by John who guided her to a hidden limo.

The limo was driven by the companies chauffer and was the usual black limo but inside was a small bar and a choice of snacks, sitting in the limo was a clan of company scientist and there glamorous wives. Worried and scared Eva could hear the loud piercing screams of her neighbours, who were either running from the infected or being torn apart from the blood thirsty creatures. Confused and puzzled Eva demanded for answers angrily until one of the other scientist informed her on there practises, disgusted and repulsed she replied to the scientist with a slap across the face before she was pulled away by the embarrassed John, but what she didn't know was that she was being secretly experimented on.

The Limo drove threw two large iron gates then parked out side a huge beautiful mansion.

The bunch of Scientist and there Wives Walked into the mansion and saw the tallest ceiling ever, Lovely crown molding, a table in the center, two flights of spiral staircases going up to the second floor, the floor is ceramic tile. There were pricey things all over the place. The kitchen had the best gadgets. The counter top is marble. And also there are at least eight bedrooms. Each one with a different theme and a bathroom of its own. From inside you can see that they have a heated pool that is connected to a hot tub.

John and Eva's room was massive it had a huge king-size bed, a gigantic Television and even had it's own bathroom and study room but the most exciting thing was the walk in wardrobe which was already filled with tons of expensive clothes.

John inspected the room and Eva relaxed on the bed her hands gently rested on her huge stomach which held there baby boy. John opened a bottle of medicine for his wife then caringly poured it in a shot glass which he then handed it to her telling her "it helps the baby grow and keeps my son healthy" so Eva instantly drank it all.

Minutes after drinking the medicine Pains shot threw Eva's body causing her to scream in pain until she collapsed on the cold marble floor. John strolled into the bedroom to find his wife on the floor but simply stared wickedly at her until he pulled her onto the bed were he then injected her with a crystal blue substance.

John Chapman was born intelligent and evil by a suicidal mother and an abusive alcoholic father in the Ghetto of Raccoon City. He worked hard to become what he wanted so badly a mad insane scientist by studying anything from biology to criminology at Raccoon City's most elite school, he left school a sadistic teenager but that helped him when he became a member of the American army until he met Eva married her then was offered a job at The Umbrella Corporation. At the Corporation he studied there practices and helped them create the t-virus but while doing this he became obsessed with creating the perfect specimen and that was were his pregnant wife came in.

Eva Timpson (Chapman) was the chocolate brown eyed, long raven black haired beautiful daughter of two wealthy politicians until they were killed in a car crash when she was 12 then she was forced to live with her elderly grandmother Margaret. Margaret had recently suffered a stroke so Eva had to grow up quickly and care for her ill grandmother until she then passed away leaving Eva alone and broke until she met John. She believed John was the one a sweet loving family man but she was wrong.

Waking up bewildered and thirsty Eva was sure she could hear the sound of the others blood pumping around there bodies when she stumbled down the spiral staircase into the seating room.

The ninth month of pregnancy had come and John watched eagerly as his wife screamed in shock and pain as she squeezed a life out of her. Wrapping the newly born baby in a cloth John smiled victoriously as he walked out of the room with the baby leaving his lover panting on the bed. Eva fell threw the door and landed at the feet of her cruel husband then looked up to see her baby son staring at her.

The baby boy had a deformed and rotted face his small body was covered in reptilian like scales and his fingers had been replaced by long blade like talons also he had sharp pointy canine like teeth and a snake like tongue.

Horrified and shocked Eva leaped to her feet to find John with a huge smirk on his face "I have created beauty" he proudly said as he sat the baby in the sink then laughed "have you thought of a name"

"How could you, you loved me and you poisoned me" screamed Eva as she stared sadly at her son who even though he had certain deformities she was still his mother so loved him deeply.

Like a flash Eva pounced on John pulling him to the floor then smashed a lamp over his head causing him to be knocked unconscious.

Grabbing her innocent son she kissed him on his cheek then hugged in tightly before she slyly sneaked out of the room then made her way down the spiral staircase dodging the security.

"Nathan" Eva repeated to her as her blood thirsty son suddenly burst into tears instantly alarming tons of bouncers and body guards.

To be continued…

Authors note: hope you enjoyed review please if you did, be nice this is my first resident evil fan fiction and more characters from the Resident evil universe will be in this story in the next chapters and who do you think they should be offer some ideas if you would like on what Characters should be involved and what should happen. Chapter 2 up soon. Review please


End file.
